Code Geass: Behind the Scenes
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: What if Code Geass was being shot by the people named in it? What if their personalities are quiet different than from what we know? Know what happens behind the scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Author Notes: Another semi-crack fic that may get more serious as it continues. This will be updated whenever I am in the mood to update it. Mostly for battling writer's block. Read and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

The cast had been selected. This was going to be the biggest series of all time. At least it would have a chance to be the greatest if the cast got along with each other.

"I cannot possible fathom how did they even consider you let alone take you for the role."

"I am a fabulous actor! You, on the other hand..."

"What about me!?"

The director sighed and shook his head. It was time to shoot the first episode of the series. The manga had been a huge hit and everyone hoped the same would be true for the TV series.

"Why the hell do I have to continuously keep my eyes closed?"

Or maybe not.

 **Episode 1: The Day A demon Is Born**

Lelouch vi Britannia was NOT happy. He had been roped into doing a TV series by his enthusiastic mother against his will. The only reason he had agreed was because of Nunnally.

(Lelouch knew that everyone called her bratty but she always acted sweet towards him and he in turn doted over her.)

"CC! Stop eating pizza and start recording!" The director sounded completely frustrated with the young woman who looked completely unconcerned with the activity around her and was busy eating pizza.

(The director had every reason to be angry at her- she had, after all, threatened to quit if he did not include her pizza in the show. And she also wanted her 'Cheese-kun' to be a part of it.)

Sighing, she finished off the rest of her pizza and proceeded to do the voice recording where she explained about how Britannia had conquered Japan.

(Not that anything like that had happened. Britannia and Japan were separate, independent countries and were also good allies.)

After only one take, the recording was done and the director announced, "Let's get this show on the road! Literally."

* * *

Kallen Stadtfield didn't even understand how she got involved in this.

Actually, she did.

It involved a pizza eating witch who was very good in blackmail.

(Blackmail that included photos of her in a very revealing bunny costume)

So, right now, she was sitting in a truck (not on the driver's side thankfully) and mentally planning various ways to murder someone while making it look like an accident.

"It's going to be a long series isn't it?"

She turned and blinked.

Then...

"I hope not! I don't WANT to be in this stupid series anyways. Witches and magical powers for god's sake!" She ranted.

"What-what did you say?" Kallen stopped her rant to stare at her companion.

His head was bent as his hands clutched the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

Something told Kallen that it wouldn't be wise to answer.

"Er..." She inched away from him and tried to open the door.

She had only opened it about an inch before a booming voice bellowed, "Get back in this Stadtfield Kouzuki. And stay IN there."

Quickly shutting the door she silently calculated who was worse. The Director or the man beside her? Before she could come to a conclusion the man lifted his head.

"How can you say that?"

She expected anger and maybe even horror at her not liking the famous manga but this... she was not prepared for.

"Code Geass is the best manga that was ever created by mankind and as soon as I heard that they were making a show I signed up. But I got the role of an extra! An EXTRA! I am going to die in this episode and will never again be involved in the universe of Code Geass! And you, given the role of one of the main characters are complaining about it! DISGRACEFUL!" And he dissolved into tears. Sobs racked his body as Kallen sat there in shock. What should she do? She was never good at comforting people.

"And ACTION!" The same loud booming voice was heard.

Kallen glanced worriedly at 'the man' (as she didn't know his name). She tapped on his shoulder.

"We should get..." He just sobbed louder and buried his face in his arms.

"What the hell is wrong NOW?" The Director had suddenly appeared by her window. She quietly leaned back and gestured at her companion.

Staring at the hysterical man for a while the Director sighed and walked away murmuring, "What did I sign up for?"

* * *

Lelouch loved chess. And he was also quite good at it.

"No no! I can't do that! That's not a right move. "He protested. He was doing the scene of playing chess against the noble. Behind him Rivalz muttered, 'Not again...'

The man acting as the noble looked frightened at Lelouch's passionate attempt at trying to correct his mistake.

"Lelouch! No one is going to see what move he is playing. The thing they care about is you winning." The Director cut in. His quota of patience had been already used up long ago though it was still the start of the episode.

"But..." Lelouch wanted to protest. He really did.

"Lelouch... if you don't want to be locked in your room for the rest of your life I would suggest that you listen to what the Director has to say." The sweet voice of Marianne, his mother floated from somewhere and he shivered. He was very well aware of how dangerous his mother could be when she wanted to do something.

"OK Fine! I will do it." Lelouch grumbled before making the move.

The Director glanced at his assistant. "I thought Marianne was in Paris?"

"She is over there." Came in the shaky voice of the assistant.

"Then how..."

"I think that you better pay attention to the scene Mr. Director now that I convinced Lelouch to listen to you." The Director jumped and began barking at his cameraman to film it.

"Is she some kind of ghost?'

* * *

"I doubt even Nunnally could fit in there!" Lelouch complained staring at the sidecar he was supposed to be sitting in.

"I think it's pretty cool." Rivalz commented as he sat on the bike with his helmet on. Lelouch glared at him. "Of course it would be cool for you. You don't have to sit in the kiddy side car."

"But-but..." Rivalz tried to defend himself but Lelouch just turned to the side and started yelling at some poor light boy. Rivalz sighed. He didn't like Lelouch. At first he had been thrilled to learn that he would be acting with a real prince but after meeting the guy... it had all turned upside down. He had never met anyone as bratty or annoying as him and he hoped never to meet anyone like him ever again.

"Big Brother?"

He took the statement of Lelouch being the biggest brat back. Nunnally vi Britannia was an even bigger brat and everyone except for Lelouch could see that.

"Yes Nunnally?" Rivalz had to agree that taking these both for the show was perfect. According to the script the character of Lelouch was supposed to be a doting older brother that may or may not have a hidden sister complex. These both certainly suited the role.

"Will you please drive in the sidecar? For me?" Rivalz was sure that he could see honey, sugar and all sweet things dripping from her mouth at the sweet voice she had used.

Rivalz glanced at Lelouch and was not at all surprised to see his resistance crumbling.

"Anything for you Nunnally." If Rivalz didn't know any better he would have dubbed them as lovers. But he did know better and he had met Lelouch's psychologist who had claimed that Lelouch had a very severe case of sister complex while Nunnally was a brat in disguise.

Nunnally smiled brightly and Lelouch turned around to take the helmet from the sidecar. Rivalz glanced at her. Her sweet smile had turned fiendish as she stared a Rivalz. Rivalz shivered and quickly got on the bike. It wouldn't do to get on her bad side.

* * *

"But I need my favorite robes. Not this low quality ones." Clovis struck a dramatic pose as he continued to ramble on the specifications he needed for the robes he was supposed to wear.

"What is wrong with the robes you are wearing? They're from Paris just like you asked." The Director was torn between throwing himself of a bridge or pushing his cast off it.

"But I asked for robes from Madame Paris not the Paris city. You should really improve your listening skills." Clovis commented lightly, with a distasteful look on his face as he studied the clothes he was wearing.

"I don't care where you need robes from. These are the clothes we got and these are the ones you are wearing." The Director stomped off ignoring the pouting face of Clovis.

"Why do you need such a high class robe for? You aren't going to be around for much long anyways."

Clovis turned to see his half-brother leaning against a wall. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a scene to shoot?" He asked Lelouch. He didn't like Lelouch but even he agreed that Nunnally was a thousand times worse than Lelouch could ever be.

"The Director wanted the scene of me shooting you." Lelouch shrugged. "Hopefully the bullets in the gun are fake."

"Ha ha ha… very funny." Clovis glared at his 'little brother'. If there was anyone he hated more than Commoners it would be his little brother, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"AHHHH!" A scream echoed from behind Lelouch. Peeking around his brother all the blood drained out of Clovis face as he saw a boy clutching his arm from where blood was gushing out. Another boy was holding the gun they were supposed to use in the scene of Lelouch illing him.

(And suddenly Lelouch's words had transformed into a threat)

"Oops. Wrong target." Lelouch nonchalantly commented.

"Wh-what the he-?"

"You got lucky this time. Maybe next time you will refrain from calling Nunnally a brat and think about the consequences of speaking without thinking." Lelouch pushed away from the wall and walked away.

Needless to say they had to cancel shooting the scene for that day since Clovis had fainted.

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi was the only son of the Prime Minister of Japan. He was a simple boy who was also quite arrogant to most people excluding his friends. He wasn't happy when he found out that he had to act with Britannians.

Especially _that_ Britannian.

"Lelouch vi Britannia? LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA?" He hollered glaring at the poor Director who just sighed. "Couldn't you find a single person who was fit for the role other than that arrogant, pig-headed ba-"

"I think you should wash your mouth Kururugi. It has a lot of trash in it."

Suzaku whirled around and turned his glare to the ebony haired boy who had strolled in his makeup van like he owned it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why? Can't I come to visit my 'best friend'? The sarcasm in Lelouch's tone was not lost on Suzaku.

"Best friend…..? Since when am I your-" Suzaku started.

"Since the Director said so." Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the Director who had been trying to make his escape when they were arguing. The Director stopped in his tracks and grinned weakly at the two glaring boys. "That's what the manga said."

"That doesn't mean you have to put both of us for the role! Of course I can understand what you mean by the- what was it again?" Suzaku glanced at the script. "Oh yeah, the arrogant, cruel-"

"It doesn't say that about my character!" Lelouch defended himself- or rather his character.

(Little did he know that his character hardly had anything left to defend later in the future episodes)

"They just forgot to print those words." Suzaku waved Lelouch off and focused his attention on the Director who was looking tired of their spat.

"I want you to change his role."

"Wait a minute. It's you who has a problem not me. You change your role!" Lelouch snapped.

"Why should I change my role? I fit perfectly for it." The arrogance in Suzaku's voice was clear.

"Oh yes. The meat headed, physical freak-"Lelouch yelped as Suzaku pounced on him in anger. Unfortunately, Lelouch was as weak in real life as he was in the manga. "Get of me you dog!" He struggled as Suzaku's body weight crushed him.

"Payback!"

"Enough!" They stopped their tussle to look up at the Director. And they gulped.

A dark aura had surrounded the Director as his bangs hung over his eyes. Promise of death and torture was apparent in the air around him. "You both are going to act in the roles assigned to you without another word of complain."

His scary eyes became visible from under his bangs. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" They chorused obediently. The Director grinned (evilly) and left. Silence reigned for a few moments before Suzaku broke it. "Wh- what was that?"

Lelouch kept on staring at the door. "I have no idea."

Suzaku lifted himself off (but didn't offer a hand for Lelouch, it isn't like they were friends after all). Lelouch too got up on his feet and dusted himself.

"You know what?" Suzaku turned a questioning glance at Lelouch. "Let's just forget tis eve happened. You didn't see me the whole day."

Suzaku raised his eyebrow but didn't protest. He had never really seen the Director so angry before. He had no interest remembering this incident again.

"Of course." His lips stretched into a humorless smile. "But this does not mean we are friends."

"Thank goodness for that." And with that Lelouch exited the van.

* * *

Kallen was more than glad when her fellow partner had stopped crying (even if it was only out of fear of the Director) They were now racing down the highway, with loads of camera crews following them trying to shoot the scene perfectly.

Of course, she couldn't understand why the Director couldn't just make a stunt actor drive the truck and then shoot them sitting in the truck and having all the necessary conversations. It would be easier and more perfect that way.

(But when she had asked him about it he just mumbled something about 'not wanting to bear any more crazy people' before walking off)

"No no! We are supposed to take a right turn not left!" Kallen screeched as her partner, Nagata took a wrong turn. He merely growled and Kallen shrunk back a bit. It looked like he still hadn't forgiven her for her comment. She wondered if that was enough for him to crash the truck just to kill her….

"You are going the wrong way!" The frustrated, irritated and angry voice made Kallen wince. The Director was beginning to go mad. From what she had heard from CC, the prince and Kururugi were causing a lot of trouble for the poor man. Though it had been only a few days since she joined the cast (under the threat of blackmail) even she had heard about the inborn rivalry and hatred between the prince and the prime minister's son.

(She didn't know why they hated each other so much but maybe it was because of the fact that they were arrogant, stubborn and prideful and their personalities clashed)

Nagata made a U-turn and went back to the place they were supposed to be in. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"My legs hurt."

Rivalz resisted the urge to snap at the stupid, arrogant and mostly spoiled prince sitting beside him. It had barely been 5 minute since they got on the bike and the royal _princess_ was already complaining.

"Couldn't this thing be any bigger?"

Rivalz nearly drew blood when he bit his tongue in an effort to keep himself quiet and not say anything he would later regret (Or made to regret by Nunnally for hurting her brother)

"Lelouch stop complaining and say your dialogues." The Director's voice came through their earpiece that was small enough to remain undetected by the camera. He glanced at the boy beside and watched hum frown. He was sure that Lelouch was about to complain but the Director cut in. "Or else I would have to call Marianne."

That shut Lelouch up. Rivalz made a mental note of it. It seemed like Lelouch was afraid of his mommy. It was all Rivalz could do to keep the smile of his face.

"What are you smiling for?" Lelouch scowled.

Rivalz merely shrugged. He had to bear this brat just for this one scene. Then he would be free to go and laze around with the girls who were undoubtedly better company.

"I think I can feel my legs cramping-"

That is, if he got through this scene.

* * *

"How do you control this thing?!" Kallen screamed as her Knightmare frame stumbled and crashed into the side bar of the road.

The Director growled as he added another expense to his growing list. He knew that it wasn't the girl who was to be blamed- after all she was a regular girl who had only seen Knightmare Frames on T.V but he had hoped that she would learn soon and not-

"There goes the lamp post." His assistant muttered.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I need all the people who are going to be using Knightmares Frames _trained_ to do so before they go around gallivanting in those machines!" Behind him another scream and a loud explosion was heard.

"Let me out of this death trap!" Kallen Kouzuki shrill voice made the Director's head ache.

"Why did I sign up for this again…..?"

* * *

The tunnel was dark. Lelouch didn't like dark. It wasn't that he was scared of it or anything but he had enough brothers and sisters to know that darkness was the perfect place to play pranks on unsuspecting victims. And since he was working with that particular Japanese he was right to be careful.

"How did that witch even fit in this?" Suzaku asked tapping the huge metal ball shaped container insie which CC was supposed to be sitting and waiting for her cue to pop out.

"She is flexible." Lelouch said dismissively.

Suzaku sniggered. "Of course, you would know about how flexible she is." At the expression of disgust on Lelouch's face Suzaku's grin just widened. The first time he had thrown a jab about the bratty prince and CC he had done it out of irritation but when he had seen the horror in Lelouch's expression at that he had continued jibbing him.

Lelouch on the other hand merely glared at Suzaku. Many people over here as well as Britannia had their own thoughts and rumors about him and CC. He knew all the things talked about them and the rumors circulating. Of course it didn't help that she was constantly around him and, even in a public place, hung all over him like a zealous lover.

But the truth was known to both of them. CC had no interest in Lelouch. She had interest in irritating Lelouch and frustrating him. She said that she loved to watch his cold façade dissolve with even the slightest comment from her. He didn't exactly hate her. She was one of his closest friend and partner in crime for any pranks he wanted to play on his siblings but there were times he wondered why he still hung out with her. She was his best friend but he knew that it would never turn into anything more.

"Come on now! It's time to get the show on the road!" The Director yelled as the camera man positioned himself.

Lelouch sighed as he began reciting his lines.

Suzaku came into the scene. It was went perfectly- until the kick that it. Suzaku has practiced the 'Spin-zaku' kick for days just to get it perfect. He may be a great athlete but he too had his limits unlike the manga Suzaku who seemed to be like a robot.

It went something like this.

Spin-Zaku: Take 1!

Suzaku executed the spin perfectly but misjudged the distance and fell behind a few meters of his target: Lelouch. But his hard work wasn't wasted as his leg went on to hit the truck interior wall that despite looking like metal was not metal and just light cardboard.

It took 15 minutes for him to get his stuck leg out, for Lelouch to stop laughing and for them to replace the cardboard.

Spin-Zaku: Take 37!

After (finally!) getting the distance right Suzaku performed the kick.

Now it was Lelouch's time to start complaining.

As he crashed into the van's interior nearly bringing the cardboard down, Suzaku's loud guffaws could be heard throughout the tunnels.

"You did it on purpose!" Lelouch hissed as he tried to get up by himself. (Of course there were people trying to help him but the was just too damn prideful to accept anyone's help so easily)

"Oh did I?" Suzaku's green eyes gleamed from the lights focused on them and Lelouch glared even harder. He would get even. He always did.

Spin-Zaku: Take 48

And at last, the kick was perfect. Suzaku didn't ram into Lelouch, Lelouch didn't complain and the Director felt his headache disappearing.

"What the hell do you think you're going in my shirt?" At least until Lelouch started screaming obscene things and Suzaku was half spluttering half laughing. Looking around the Director noticed that most of the males near the van had red faces and excited expressions. (Luckily this scene had not needed many people so there were less than a dozen including him and the actors)

Frowning, he approached the van and peeked inside. And did a double take at the scene.

Lelouch was by the pod that was holding CC, Suzaku was leaning against the pod and was eyeing the inside of the pod with a slight blush on his face and slight smirk on his lips. But it was inside of the pod that had started this whole commotion. CC was in it, sitting with her cheese-kun plushy pressed to her chest and the Director understood what was so distracting about it. She was wearing nothing but Lelouch's thin shirt that did nothing to hide her generous chest (He reflected that the cheese-kun was going a better job of it that the flimsy shirt she had on)

Lelouch meanwhile was flaming in the face. Not with embarrassment (He had seen CC nearly naked more than a million times already and this was nothing new to him) but with anger.

"What the fuc-"The Director cut him off by entering the fray and glaring at each any every single person standing around enjoying the show

At the Director's frightful glare all the other scurried off and only Suzaku, Lelouch, CC and himself remained. "What are you doing?"

CC blinked up at him oh so innocently (But the director had never met such a cunning woman in his whole life so he was not really fooled) "I was sleeping."

"During a scene?"

"Well, they were taking too long so I thought I would take a short nap."

"Why aren't you wearing the straight jacket then?"

"That was too uncomfortable to sleep in."

The Director gritted hi teeth to hold in the complaints. Suzaku continued to laugh and Lelouch to glare.

"Why didn't you just come out and wait in the makeup van for them to finish?" He asked.

"Well….." He didn't like the smirk that appeared on his face but then it wasn't directed at him but rather the other two boys. He noticed Lelouch pale in fear and knew that whatever comes out from her mouth was not going to be good. For Lelouch.

"I could hear all sorts of noises and I thought that… well, I just didn't want to interrupt anything. " Turning to Lelouch she continued. "I could hear you shout 'Harder'. Never knew you liked to bottom so much Lulu."

Turning to Suzaku whose face had turned ashen at her implications, she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "And I heard you shout 'I'm cuming'. Isn't that a bit too much information even with so less people here." She clambered out and began walking away. But she still had a last parting shot left.

"Never knew you both liked to do it in the public so much. Maybe next time you can stop over at the bar and give the rest of us a show to-"The rest of her sentence was cut off by a screech from Lelouch and the puking sounds from Suzaku.

Her tinkling laugh trailed behind her and only served to worsen the severe headache the Director had.

Maybe it wasn't too late to quit just yet.

 **Author Notes : Well, it isn't even the full episode yet. I may make this story a bit more serious but until then bear with me. What about the pairings? Please no LelouchxCC since I want them to have a best friend kind of relationship in here. No KallenxLelouch too. Anything else will do though this will be focused more on friendship than on romance. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Author Notes:** **Well, it was written in a hurry so it may not be the top notch quality but there are a few surprises if you do decide to read it. A bit of crack and hate-hate relationship between Suzaku and Lelouch. Student Council will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Episode 2**

"The first episode was a hit." Suzaku Kururugi looked up as Kallen Kouzuki strolled in and sat on the sofa.

(Being one of the lead actors in the show had its privileges- a better furnished vanity van was just one of them)

"Why wouldn't it be? It has the best actors as its cast." Suzaku grinned but immediately scowled as he caught glimpse of Lelouch walking outside through his window.

Kallen followed Suzaku's gaze and sighed tiredly as she noticed Lelouch standing outside and talking with CC. "I really don't understand why you both hate each other." She commented lightly. "Maybe you could try to be friends with him."

Suzaku in return switched his glare to her. She just calmly stared back and raised an eyebrow. His glare faded away only to be replaced by a pout. Kallen smirked. When it came to intimidation he knew he could never win against her.

"Maybe you could try being friends with him." She repeated again for a good measure.

(She knew how thick headed Suzaku was and if repeating her sentence twice would get him to consider it then she was ready to do it)

"It's a better option instead of hating him at least." She continued staring at him with her icy blue eyes. She knew how to intimidate Suzaku if she wanted to.

"I don't hate him as such. It's just that he seems the personification of Britannians with their high and mighty actions and prideful attitude that it just irks me."

Now it was Kallen's turn to glare. "I think you are forgetting that I am a half Britannian Kururugi."

Suzaku gulped before smiling weakly. "I never meant to insult you. I just-"

A sharp rap. "The shot is ready."

Kallen pursued her lips and got up. "Leaving aside the characters in the series, you are the most bigoted, prejudiced git over here. Remember that." And with that she slammed the door shut on her way out. Suzaku sighed and leaned back. He didn't want to be prejudiced but it was hard to get rid of the ideas he had believed in since he was a child.

(It was partially enforced by his father and partially after meeting Lelouch vi Britannia whose 'high and mighty' attitude had irked him for years)

(Not that he was the one to talk with arrogance and pride spilling with every word he spoke)

But he really didn't know the reason he held on to his anger for so long. Or maybe he did.

(It involved a snide remark from Lelouch that included the word buffoon directed towards Suzaku when they had first met)

"Are you deaf or are you dead? Though I would prefer the second option the Director wouldn't be too happy if you turned up de before shooting the scene. So get off your ass and-"Suzaku slammed the door opened and glared at Lelouch who stood with his arms crossed across his chest and a bored expression etched to his face.

"Now that's better." And with that Lelouch walked away.

'Damn Kallen.' Suzaku thought furiously. He couldn't believe he was considering being friends with that bastard.

Hell would freeze over before he ever became friends with Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

 **Episode 2: The White Knight Awakens**

Suzaku read through the script. "Well, looks like I was right about some's character being arrogant, demonic-"He quickly cut off as he stood up spluttering. Water dripped from his hair onto his forehead as he turned around and glared at the culprit.

"Oops. My bad." Lelouch smirked though there was anger in his eyes. The glass that had once held water was still dangerously tilted. It wasn't rocket science for anyone to figure out that it wasn't an accident. (But it occurred frequently enough for them to ignore it)

(Around them, people sighed shook their heads and continued to do their work)

(Some things would never change)

"You-"Suzaku began but was abruptly cut off (for the second time in 5 minutes) by the appearance of Kallen with CC.

"Hey boys, what's going on here?" Kallen asked lightly though none of the 'boys' missed the slight edge of warning in her tone. She very well what was happening but was oh-so-generously giving them a chance to deny it.

"Nothing. Just discussing about our roles." Lelouch gave a strained smile."Uh-huh." CC stared at Suzaku's wet hair intently. Suzaku noticed and began to fidget.

"Is something wrong?" Suzaku asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

At that CC's grin widened and Lelouch automatically took a step back as he cursed that buffoon for asking her that question. (Not that it would have stopped her from voicing what she was thinking even if he hasn't asked her)

(Nothing good ever came out of CC grinning like a Cheshire cat. Though it mainly directed towards Suzaku Lelouch had no doubt that her comment wold somehow include him too.)

"I never knew you guys liked it wet and dirty."

(And he was proven right)

Kalen spluttered. Suzaku gaped. Lelouch turned red (with ager as well as embarrassment). Growling, he walked to her clamping a hand over her wrist dragged her away.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He hissed.

"I just couldn't bear all the Unresolved Sexual Tension between both of you." Lelouch turned redder as CC raised her voice towards the end and people around began to snigger.

(He was sure that she wanted Suzaku to hear what she had said with the additional bonus of other people hearing too)

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me." CC smirked and flounced away, laughing all the while.

(And Lelouch woed the day he met her)

* * *

There was too much ketchup. Too. Much. Damn. Ketchup. He hated ketchup.

(It involved Schneizel, tomato ketchup and a long embarrassing story)

These dummies weren't French fries; he wanted to kindly inform the Director. But he guessed that with the amount of ketchup lathered on the dummies they resembled the fried potatoes more than they resembled humans.

The sickening red colour was making his stomach churn and he really didn't like ketchup.

Really.

"Lelouch." He looked to the side to see the Director looking at him with a smile.

(It would've been encouraging if Lelouch didn't see the tick as the Director tried to control his irritation)

(It was just plain scary)

"Is there a reason you aren't acting? We would like to complete the scene today if you please." Lelouch was thankful that it was a weekly episode as opposed to daily. He didn't think he could spend hours being coped up with the people he branded as lunatics.

"But there's too much ketchup." But then he himself was not completely sane.

The Director blinked. "Ketchup?"

Lelouch nodded furiously." I hate ketchup. Just the sight of it makes me sick."

The Director groaned and buried his face in his hands. At the rate they were going the episode would never be released.

"It's not ketchup, Lelouch. It's real blood." CC said.

"What?!" Lelouch spluttered.

The Director glared at CC harder. He could've made Lelouch agree to shoot with the ketchup (with a bit of threats) but since CC had lied about it being blood there was no way Lelouch would-

"Then it's fine." Lelouch grinned and gave thumbs up. "I'm ready to do the scene."

The Director merely gaped at the cheerful and relieved Lelouch as CC left. "You are welcome."

(And it was then that the Director very seriously began to question the sanity of his cast.)

* * *

"Hahaha!" Suzaku winced as he rubbed his ears. He knew many people who could be loud and had really cheerful (AKA ear splitting) laughter but this was on some other level.

"Lloyd! You are going to deafen the poor boy!" Suzaku liked Cecelie-san. She was sweet and kind and unlike most of the Britannians Suzaku had met.

(He kind of considered her like the elder sister he never had)

"Well, he has to get used to it if he is shooting with me." Lloyd himself was unlike any other Britannian Suzaku has ever met but he still didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Lloyd!" Cecelie hissed. "behave." Lloyd merely rolled his eyes, causing Cecelie to glare at him. But her glare quickly dissolved as she turned to Suzaku and gave him a smile.

"Since we are going to be working together we should all be friends. I bought some food." And, out of seemingly nowhere, she pulled tiffin filled with sandwiches.

Suzaku smiled before smiling hesitantly. "Thank you." He took a sandwich. She continued to grin at him until he took a bite of the sandwich. He immediately coughed.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Is it-"she began panicking.

"It's amazing." Suzaku cut in his green eyes wide with wonder as he chewed on the sandwich. For some reason Cecelie thought of a lost puppy.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes! It is simply-"he took another bite.

Cecelie merely grinned. He reminded her of her younger brother back in Britannia who always begged her to cook something or the other for him.

"So you have tasted Cecelie's cooking I see. Magnificent isn't it?" Lloyd came back with a lab coat on and his hands in pocket.

"Kururugi, strip!" The Director pointed a finger at Suzaku. Suzaku choked. Cecelie patted his back.

"W-what?" He blinked at the director.

The director sighed. "Your shirt. They have to wrap bandages around you for the next scene."

"Oh. I save that arrogant, pig headed, son of a-"

"Suzaku!" Cecelie admonished him.

* * *

"How could all the Royal Guards be dead? What happened here boy? And what is a Britannian student doing in a place like this? Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll- Answer me!"

The scene was going well. The Director was actually quite happy with the way the scene was progressing. They had finished up the so called 'Ketchup scene' perfectly and now it was time to introduce the next character.

As long as it was not Suzaku, Lelouch seemed to be able to keep his professional demeanour and tackle all the scenes assigned to him with finesse. (Most of the times at least)

So the scene was going good.

At least until Villeta had to step out of the Knightmare Frame.

Lelouch gaped and dropped his hands down. "You!" Villeta merely narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Don't act so surprised boy."

"Now what's wrong?" The Director groaned as he waved his hand at the cameras to stop shooting.

"Wh-why is she here? It was bad enough for you to put Kururugi in the cast but her too? Have you lost mind? You are fucking-"

"Complete that sentence in the way I think you are going to and I will make sure that the cross dressing festival is made into a scene."

"Brilliant." Lelouch concluded lamely.

Meanwhile Villeta looked unimpressed. "Believe me by, I'm no happier working with you but-"The look on her face suddenly turned starry. "If this is where my Jeremiah is there then this is where I will be!" She finished with a glare.

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "Jeremiah is engaged to Sayoko. Get that through your head." Lelouch snapped back.

"And you are to blame for that! Me and Jeremiah…. We were so happy- until you brat introduced him to that boyfriend stealing bit-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Lelouch warned, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Sayoko was one person he would never let anyone insult (maybe Nunnally but his sweet little angel would never ever insult anyone let alone Sayoko)

(Of course no one ever tried to correct his viewpoint since they knew it would be of no use)

(Or more truthfully it would be futile plus they would have to deal with the demonic brat herself)

Sayoko was his and Nunnally's official babysitter for whenever they visited Japan (which was often surprisingly). She took them to all the places they wanted to go and was very patient with them. In turn he and Nunnally adored her.

(And he was actually telling the truth when he said that Nunnally would never talk against Sayoko)

(Nor would she let anyone else talk against her)

"Boyfriend stealer? The last thing I remember was Jeremiah breaking up with you long before they met and you continuing to stalk him like a psychopathic ex-girlfriend." Lelouch spat back.

Villeta's face paled.

"That-that's not true! He just needed time on his own and we promised to get back together later."

"Oh really?" Lelouch drawled. "Because I-"

"Is this discussion over yet?" A cool voice cut in. "Because I think I have allotted enough time for you both to _amiably_ settle whatever conflict you have and continue with the scene." The Director smiled darkly at them. "Are you both with me?" A glance at each other led to a silent agreement to continue this 'discussion' later.

Psychopaths or not, neither of them were willing to face the wrath of an angry director.

* * *

"That was a great shot!" The Director smiled (for what felt lie the first time in days) as the scene was shot without any retakes. Now he thought about it both Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia were amazing actors; completely professional. At least until it came to one another. Then all professionalism disappears and they start to behave like child actors in need of constant supervision.

But the director had to admit that theirs was a pair that could bring the house down. (There was a kind of chemistry between them; the constant pull and push that was clear from the first episode itself)

(Maybe it was due to their hate-hate relationship r something else the Director could not pinpoint)

"That was amazing Suzaku. I never knew you could manage a Knightmare frame so proficiently. Cecelie complimented Suzaku as he got out of the cockpit.

Ruffling his hair he grinned sheepishly. "It was nothing great. Father made sure to train me in all forms of combat."

"Take a break before our next scene." The Director stepped in and advised lightly.

"What? Why? Can't we just get it over with?" Suzaku frowned in confusion. The Director sighed and thought about how to break the news.

"Because your next scene is going to be with none other than your best friend Lelouch vi Britannia himself." Lloyd shouted from some distance away. The Director glared at the exuberant man but he merely smiled back cheekily.

Meanwhile Suzaku had developed a tic. But he wisely kept his mouth shut.

The Director blinked n surprise. That was a first. Maybe Suzaku had finally learnt that it was no use complaining except wastage of precious time and energy or maybe even better he was actually scared of the Director-

"Is that green haired witch going to be there?" He asked.

(He was actually afraid- very, very afraid- of CC)

The Director sighed tiredly and shook his head. "No, it will be only you and Lelouch in Knightmare Frames. And a bungee jumping extra."

Suzaku looked relieved before a grin lit up his face. "We have to fight in Knightmare frames." The Director groaned at the malicious look on Suzaku's face. This was going to be one long scene.

* * *

"You and he aren't so different you know." CC commented.

Lelouch thought- not for the first time- about why in the world was he friends with CC when he had much more broader options. Options that would not end up with him suffering with acute embarrassment of tearing his hair off with frustration.

(But he knew that the reason he was friends with CC was because despite her irritating nature she understood him better than most of the people and he knew that she was his equal in intelligence and that made her all the more valuable)

(But he often debated if that was worth the torture she liked putting him through)

Lelouch turned to look at her lying on his sofa like she owned it (and a tic developed on his face) andnarrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare compare me with that imbecile meat headed-"

"I am comparing you with that imbecile meat headed idiot because you re one too." CC ignored the indignant look on Lelouch's face. "If you both would push aside that crappy prides of yours aside you actually do have a chance of being best friends outside the show too-"

CC stopped and raised an eyebrow at Lelouch as he started laughing. Loudly.

"Me and Kururugi being friends? That's only possible when hell freezes over." Lelouch grinned, unknowingly quoting Suzaku.

(Maybe it was just a sign of fate. Or destiny. Or something like that.)

(Or maybe it was just a coincidence)

(But most probable it was just a Suzalulu fan trying to spice up the moment)

"Well, maybe hell turning into an icy terrain is more possible than you think." CC got up gracefully and made her way out of the van with the Cheese-kun plushie in her hands.

Lelouch pursed his lips. He was a sensible person ruled by logic rather than emotion. But there were a few times where emotion overruled his common sense and cool headedness. Those times often involved ether Nunnally, sometimes Schneizel and almost always the ever insufferable Suzaku Kururugi.

(He wasn't even going to count CC. She bought out the most childish, petulant side of him that he didn't ever want to acknowledge)

He couldn't think of a reason why he hated he the boy so much.

No wait, actually he did.

(It all started with the punch Suzaku had given him when they met for the first time)

But he didn't understand why he had kept hold of the grudge for such a long time. It wasn't like they were children and-

"Oy Demon! Our shot is ready. Stop frolicking around with Pizza Girl and actually do some work instead of sitting on your ass and making other do all your work. You aren't in Britannia-"Lelouch slammed the door open and glared at the brown haired boy who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh here you are. No one else inside?" I guess Pizza Girl isn't putting out to you. Maybe she-"

"Suzaku, Lelouch! Get here. Now!"

Suzaku still smirking winked at Lelouch before walking away. Lelouch glared at his retreating figure with as much hatred he could gather hoping that glares could really kill. There was no way in hell he and Kururugi would ever be friends.

Hell would freeze over before he became friends with Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

"Right. So have you both understood the scene perfectly?" The Director stared- glared- at the two actors.

"Yes sir!" They both replied in unison before proceeding to glare at each other. The Director merely sighed and shook his head. There were a few things that couldn't be helped. "Well then, go and take your positions."

A snigger distracted him and he turned to glare at the culprit who was smirking at the unintentional sexual innuendo. "I thought I informed you specifically that you are not needed here."

"I know I am not needed here. But I wanted to be here. How could I miss the _show_?"

"CC!" Lelouch spluttered as the other people present on the set quietly snickered. CC merely smirked and took a seat on-on _his_ chair. The Director felt his patience wearing thin. "Go to your positions!" He yelled at the red faced duo who quickly scrambled towards their Knightmare Frames.

(Even the Director knew better than to fight with CC. There was nearly no one who could win with that woman)

They had decided to use the old abandoned city of Shinjuku which was well, abandoned because of a gas leak years ago. It was still rumoured to be dangerous but it took only one look from the Director for the protests from the casts to die down. There was no way he was going to spend money on building sets so early in the show.

So they were free to crash as many buildings as they liked. And after the first scene the Director was thankful he didn't build a set. He already felt oncoming headache thinking about all the times he would have had to rebuild it after these both were through.

"Kururugi, I thought I made it clear that Lelouch was supposed to escape? And why the hell did you ignore that woman who was falling from the roof?! You are supposed to save her!" The Director yelled into his mouthpiece. He could hear Suzaku wince at the volume but there was no way he could control his anger.

The scene was simple. Suzaku was supposed to chase Lelouch as he escaped but would get distracted by the woman falling from the roof cradling a baby (who was really just a bungee jumping artist with a doll in her hands) and Lelouch would make a successful escape.

But instead Suzaku had gone right ahead without even a glance at the woman who was falling and pinned Lelouch's Knightmare down. Luckily there were safety wires or the woman would most definitely be a goner.

"Is this is called as professionalism in Britannia? Pitiful!" And he also had to listen the bungee jumping artist criticize the lack of control he had over the brats. "This is not the way things go in European Union you know. People there are really serious-"The Director rubbed his head willing his headache to go away. She was ranting about how 'unprofessional' his lead actors were and how 'childish' it was of them to indulge in 'personal fights while on sets'. She went on to describe how they were supposed to 'put aside their feelings of hatred and _become_ the character'. In short, by the end of her speech, the Director had a raging headache. After spending another half an hour convincing her to continue the shoot he went to have a talk with his two lead actors.

Who were still standing in the position they had been in when they got out of their frames and glaring at each other.

The Director could feel the tick on his face. "Are you two done?" His voice had gone quiet as he stared at them. It felt strangely satisfying to see them both finch together and turn their attention towards him. But it wasn't enough.

"Are you both happy that you offended that lady and embarrassed yourself with this display of unprofessionalism? I know that you both cannot stand each other nor are you both regular actors but the least you both could do is act like the adults you are supposed to be!" His voice rose by the end of the sentence and the people around were starting to shoot pitiful looks at Suzaku and Lelouch. That pissed him off even more. _He_ deserved the pity not these _brats_ who seemed to cause only trouble whenever they were in vincity of each other.

Suzaku and Lelouch on the other hand were starting to fidget guiltily. And damn if it didn't make him feel a bit better.

He sighed. "See, I am not going to comment on the rivalry you both have with each other but for once, just this one time, try to push that aside and actually work together." He looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Do you think you both are capable of it?"

They shared a look before turning back to him and giving him their most bright smile. "Of course. We are terribly sorry for the trouble we caused." They intoned together and the Director blinked. Either it a very great coincidence or they had said it enough times together to get it perfectly in sync. He wouldn't be surprised. But it wasn't like he could do anything more. They were both extraordinary actors that he could not afford to lose no matter how much havoc they created on the set.

"Just get back to work." He sighed after one last glare.

He just hoped that things would go through more smoothly this time around.

 **Author Notes: More like a filler chapter but necessary. Next one will have more stuff going on along with the introductions of the rest of the cast. **


End file.
